Embodiments of the present invention provide compounds (e.g., Formula (I) compounds and Formula (II) compounds, which include compounds related to chalcones and compounds related to benzothienopyrimidines (BTPs)), their preparations, and their uses (e.g., treating disease).
There is a need to find drugs to provide aid (such as treatment or cure) to diseased animals that will have one or more positive-outcome effects, such as anticancer, anti-inflammatory, immunomodulatory, antibacterial, immunosuppressive, and antiprotozoan activity, including, for example, trypanocidal, leishmanicidal and antimalarial activity. For instance, Chagas' disease or American trypanosomiasis—caused by the vector-borne flagellate protozoan parasite Trypanosoma cruzi—is an endemic tropical disease that has infected 20 million people in Central and South America and approximately between 50,000 and 100,000 people in the United States. Accordingly, some embodiments of the present invention provide compounds to treat or cure diseased animals.